You're not alone
by firechloe
Summary: Kid noticed Maka had been acting weird lately. She left early from school one day so Kid went to check on her. What will he find? Caution: Triggers KidxMaka


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater in any way shape or form.**

* * *

Kid and Maka had grown closer over the past few years. They seemed to bump into each other more as their interests clashed. Maka had found Kid as someone she could really rely on. But, Kid had noticed Maka becoming a little more distant lately.

"Hey Kid," They had been walking to the library in silence before she spoke.

"Yeah?" He gazed at the back cover of the book he was about to return.

"What would you do if I died?" Her sudden question startled him. He pulled his head up slightly to look Maka in the eye. She wouldn't return the look, her eyes were focused on the floor.

"I don't know. Why would you ask me a question like that? Is something wrong?" This was definitely odd for Maka. Death? That wasn't something she spoke about often. She quickly plastered a smile on her face to cover up her tracks.

"Just a thought. You know, with all the dangerous missions we have," The rest of the walk was awkwardly silent. Maka was left regretting her question while Kid questioned why she would say that in the first place.

* * *

"Father," The young shinigami had walked up the steps and into the Death Room. He found his father in the mirror, Lord Death.

"What's up, Kiddo?" His childish tone slightly irritated his son but he brushed it off.

"Have you seen Maka? I haven't seen her since first period." He was just wondering. She hadn't said anything else weird lately and Soul had just said she felt sick. He swore he felt the atmosphere tinge with worry.

"I believe she went home sick," He replied. Kid sighed and decided to check on her himself.

* * *

He knocked on the door. The last clock he had seen while coming into the apartment building had said it was 1:30. After listening intently, he heard nothing on the other side of the door. He decided to test the doorknob. It was locked as suspected. He reached into a plant and lightly dug his hand into the dirt, discovering the small piece of metal. He found it a rather cliche place to hide a key, but it had worked so far.

"Maka," He called, walking into the empty apartment. Everything looked relatively normal. He checked her room only to find it deserted. Upon opening the bathroom door, he was greeted with a horrific scene.

Maka Albarn, the girl he admired most, was laying against her bathtub. Blood ran down her arms and her head was hanging over the edge and into the tub. Kid rushed to her side,

"Maka," He called, inspecting her arms to find the source of the cut. He only found several cuts aligning her arm, some scarred and some bleeding heavily. Her eyes barely cracked open and she seemed momentarily panic at the sight of Kid.

"Hey," She mumbled, her eyes were hazed and her eyelids felt heavy. Kid continued to examine her body.

"What did you do?" He couldn't believe it. Never in a million years would he think Maka would hurt herself.

"I-I think I hit a vein," Her voice was quiet and a small smile graced her lips. It was sickly sweet.

"Just hang on, I'll get help," He reached into his pocket to find his cell phone, only to have Maka's bloodied hand stop his own.

"Please...don't," She just wanted to go, it was her time. Kid hesitated, but decided it was for her own good. He quickly called 911 and explained the situation. They kept him on the phone while Maka continued to stare at him, as if he had betrayed her.

* * *

How dramatic. Rain was falling as Kid stood at his friend's grave. His friends were hit hard, but he received the biggest blow. He sat there helplessly as he watched his best friend and love interest die. Only moments after finding out she had been hurting herself to deal with the suffering.

She had been alone.

And he couldn't save her.

The droplets collected at the bottom of the beautiful white tombstone. It was a pure as her own soul. But those three words. They would keep him from moving on. _Those three words._

_"I love you,"_

That was the last thing she said before he watched her soul disappear. Those were the words that anchored him to this world.

* * *

Well, I haven't posted anything besides this little oneshot. This is cause by NaNoWriMo and should be finished by the end of November. I writes meh emotions. So if this is a little too depressing, I apologize. Thanks for reading!


End file.
